A Checkered Past
by Retrohspective
Summary: This is my original story based in the world of Pokemon, using original characters for the main characters. Read it to find out what it's all about! :)
1. Prologue

A Checkered Past  
Prologue

"What do you mean you're leaving, Mama?" A young girl looked up at her mother with wide, innocent eyes. The mother sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter as they sat in the soft sand.

"Do you smell that ocean breeze? Feel the air on your skin? I'm like the wind, Skye. . . I can't be expected to stay in one place forever. I need to leave here and follow my dreams." Her mother's voice wavered slightly, gone unnoticed by her daughter.

Tears welled in young Skye's eyes. Wiping at them with the back of her hand, she murmured, "B-But. . . I heard you and papa fighting. . ." Her mother kissed the top of her head, wisps of her light brown hair tickling Skye's cheeks.

"Skye," her mother spoke, avoiding the subject, "I never got to experience Pokemon until I was an adult. I never kept them as pets, never trained them or battled them. I never spent much time around them until I met your father, really. I know you've grown up with them all around, and I suspect your father wants you and your older brother to continue the ranch when he no longer can. But I see so much potential in you my love. There is a sparkle in your eyes that gives promise of greater things." Smiling, her mother gently caressed her daughter's cheek. "Which is why," she continued, reaching into her bag, "I want you to have this." In her outstretched palm was a single Pokeball. She placed it in Skye's hand. "Go on,"she whispered. "Say hello."

Hesitantly, Skye pressed the release button on the Pokeball. In a flash of bright red light, asmall cat-like Pokemon sat before her, eagerly leaping into her lap. Eyes wide, Skye gently petted the small pink Pokemon.

"This is a Skitty, Skye. They're native to the Hoenn region. Where your cousin Luke is from, remember?" She scratched the Skitty under her chin and the Pokemon let out a yawn.

Skye smiled. "Thank you, mama."

Her mother smiled back. "You have to promise me Skye that you'll train this Skitty and treat her with lots of love and respect. ". A sterner look had fallen over her face.

Skye nodded her head firmly. "I promise." With a soft smile, Skye's mother scooped Skye and the Skitty into her arms, and walked back to the road, the smell of cherry blossoms wavering on the salty ocean air.

Farther down the beach was a young, red-headed boy playing at the water's edge, an energetic Totodile splashing along with him.

A girl of the same age, with equally red hair smiled. "C'mon Zane, father says we're leaving!"

With a longing look at the ocean, vast and expansive in front of him, the young boy sighed. A light splash on his legs pulled him out of his reverie. Looking down, he saw his Totodile's face stare bCk at him, lit with a smile. Returning the grin be picked up the Pokemon into his arms and yelled back to his sister. "Okay, be right there!" And he raced off to his family's car.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Egg-mergency

The usual sounds that morning woke Skye from her sleep. The twins fighting, her older brother trying to mediate said fighting, and her father bustling around the kitchen, making breakfast.

With a yawn, Skye sat up in bed. Her Skitty walked up the bed until she was sitting her trainer's lap, purring contently. Giving a yawn of her own, Skitty meowed her good morning greeting. Skye smiled.

Pushing back the covers Skye walked over to her mirror, trying to pat down her unruly black hair. Sighing in defeat, she pulled on a hat and got dressed, changing out of her pajamas.

Scooping her precious Pokemon into her arms, Skye walked downstairs, inhaling the aroma of breakfast. Rice, eggs, ham... Her mouth practically watered.

The smell only escalated in strength sd she finally walked into the kitchen, greeted almost instantaneously by her family, who all seemed more of a morning person than she would ever be.

"Skye!" The twins yelled in unison as they rushed over to see her. Both Lila and Lucas gave her a hug and grinned, both still in their sleep shirts. Even if they were twelve years old, their demeanor hadn't changed much since when they were younger.

"Good morning Skye," chimed in her older brother Ren. He at least didn't look as bedraggled as the twins-yet it was obvious he had spent all of his morning so far working with the Pokemon.

Her father was the last to greet her, busily putting hot food on the table, a grin on his face. Giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head he said good morning. "Sit and eat while the food is hot, everybody!"

Skye looked at the steaming spread of food on the table but shook her head. As if in protest, her stomach growled. "I'll be back in a minute-I wanted to check on my egg this morning!"

Her brother shook his head. "A watched pot never boils." Skye rolled her eyes.

"I don't quite think that applies here, Ren." He shrugged and sat down at the table.

Shaking her head at her brother Skye breezed through her family's kitchen to the side door that would lead to the nursery. It was a recently built addition to their home, still a little underdeveloped in spots.

Pushing open the heavy door Skye was face to face with nearly a dozen different Pokemon eggs, all in different stages of development. She had been waiting (im)patiently for what felt like ages now for her egg to hatch.

It was set off to the side, away from the other eggs. At first glance, her egg didnt't appear much different than it had from any other morning. As Skye was about to slink back to the kitchen in defeat, something caught her eye.

The egg was glowing! Faintly at first, but the brightness was steadily increasing. Struck for was what to do, she bundled the egg up in a blanket and took it into her arms, letting Skitty down-who had been in her arms the entire time, not entirely pleased.

Rushing back to the kitchen, Skye could feel her blood pumping. "Papa! I need to get to the Pokemon center!"

Her father, unsure of how to react himself, stood up from the kitchen table, flustered, but only for a moment. One could almost sense the gears clicking in his brain as he thought about what to do. "Ride on the back of Fearow-it will be faster than on foot."

Nodding, Skye ran outside barefoot, her Skitty trying to catch up with her, the egg still glowing in her arms.

With a loud whistle, Skye brought her father's Fearow to her and climbed on his back, pulling Skitty up with her. "Fearow, I need you to take me to the Pokemon Center!" The Fearow screeched in response and took to the skies.

Skye's family had plenty of experience working with Pokemon-they owned a Pokemon Ranch after all. But acquiring Pokemon eggs of their own and from their clients was a relatively new practice of theirs-they had to rush the eggs to the Pokemon center in the mean time if they hatched, while their home-hatching technology was still being built.

The landscape flew by beneath Skye as she rode on the air with Fearow. All sound had ceased and her heart was pounding. This egg had been a gift from her mother during her last visit home. She had kept it surprise by not telling Skye what Pokemn would hatch from it. The feeling of excitement was overwhelming, and nervous thoughts rampaged her mind.

But sure enough, however, Fearow soon landed on the ground in front of the Pokemon Center. Without missing a beat Skye jumped off his back, running into the building, leaving Fearow to wait and her confused Skitty to run after her.

Skye burst through the doors and was greeted at the desk by the nurse. "Hello, I'm Nurse J-"

"My egg! This egg!" Skye said breathlessly. Nurse Joy's soothing smile changed to an alarmed but concerned expression.

"Oh! Your egg is close to hatching! It's a good thing you came here, miss." Pressing a button on her desk Nurse Joy walked over to Skye just as a nurse Chansey walked through a set of double doors from off to th right. "Chansey, please take this egg right away!" With an affirmative nod the Chansey took the egg from Skye's arms and back through the double doors. "Come along, dear, you want to watch this miracle happen, don't you?" Nurse Joy asked Skye with a kind smile.

Nodding, Skye followed Nurse Joy to where Chansey had gone to. Behind the double doors was a large machine, in which Skye's egg sat in the middle of. It was glowing furiously bright at this point. Many different wires and tubes were hooked up to this machine, some to the surface of the egg itself. The machine was making all sorts of noises, clicking and beeping and whirring-the excitement made Skye dizzy.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Nurse Joy. "Watch closely, your egg is going to hatch!" Skye held her breath as a bright flash of light enveloped the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Skye's eyes were wide in awe at the spectacle before her. Where her Pokemon egg once was was now a cute, blinking Togepi. It made soft chirping noises, looking around the Pokemon Center room they were in, taking in the bright lights and faces.

"Congratulations," said Nurse Joy, bundling up the young Togepi and registering a Pokeball for it. "Think you'll give this cutie a nickname?"  
"Briiii~!" The Togepi said in excitement as it smiled at Skye. But she shook her head.

"Nope, I think Togepi on its own is a perfect name for..."

"Her," Nurse Joy finished for her with a smile.

"For her." Skye took the Togepi into her arms and added the new but empty Pokeball with the others at her hip.

Suddenly Chansey reappeared into the room holding a confused looking Skitty in her arms. "Oh!" Skye exclaimed, reaching for Skitty with her other free arm. "I'm sorry girl! I can't believe I forgot about you in all this hype." Nuzzling Skitty, Skye placed her down on the ground. Skitty, still feeling a little disgruntled, looked up at Skye as she sat on the ground.

"Well," Nurse Joy chirped, "You're all set now. Don't hesitate to come back if anything comes up!"

"Thanks!" Skye yelled over her shoulder as she left the Pokemon center, Togepi sitting contently in her arms and Skitty traipsing behind at her heels. The sun was shining high overhead and Fearow was resting, patiently waiting for Skye's return. She smiled and petted the large bird's head. "You can go on home to Papa, Fearow. I'll be fine to walk back now." With a slow blink of understanding Fearow took to the skies, flying back home to their ranch.

Togepi had started to squirm in her arms, so Skye let her down, giggling as she watched her toddle along on the grass beside her. Skitty walked alongside Togepi, seemingly acting as a guide, a look-out as the newborn Pokemon managed to stay walking in a-relatively-straight line.

The sun was shining high above, its rays beaming down and warming the air. It was Skye's favorite time of year, spring. The cherry blossom trees in Cherrygrove City were in full bloom, the air almost overly sweet with their scent. Her family's ranch was on Route 30, nestled just out of the main area of town. Not that it was a very large town, the population averaging just under 30 individuals. Second smallest town in Johto, next to New Bark town, if Skye remembered correctly.

Just then, Skye's stomach grumbled. With a chuckle, she remembered how she had been out of the house in such a flurry that breakfast had might as well have been nonexistent this morning. It wouldn't take her long to walk home, but she had been hoping to enjoy a leisurely walk with her Pokemon.  
Luckily, Skye knew there was a small cafe on her way home that she could stop at for a bite. Stretching her arms above her head and giving a small yawn, Skye kept walking forward in the direction of the cafe. It was relatively new, only having been built within the last 6 months or so. It was a popular spot with locals and travelers alike. They had quick service, a comfy environment, it was overall a very pleasing atmosphere. Plus, their food was good, so, that tended to help business too.

It wasn't long before Skye was walking inside, the chime of a bell overhead alerting the employees of her arrival. The girl standing behind the counter smiled. "Welcome to Cafe Grove. What can I get you?" Her hands were busying themselves with drying a mug off with a rag in her hands. As Skye glanced over the menu, the smell of fresh bread wafted from the kitchen, making her stomach grumble.

"Can I get. . . A bowl of miso soup and a bottle of juice?" She asked, Togepi and Skitty both rubbing against her ankles for attention.  
"Sure, do you want a side of bread with your soup?" The girl asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, please, that would be great."

The girl peered over the counter, smiling down at Skye's Pokemon. "All right, is it for here?" Skye nodded. "Okay, well that will be 150 Poké."  
Handing over the money, Skye scooped up her Pokemon and sat down in a secluded booth of the cafe, letting Skitty and Togepi sit across from her. It wasn't more than 10 minutes before the girl from before came over and set down her food.

"Here you go, miss. Also, I included a little something extra for those two," she added with a wink. And then she was gone.

Like she had said, on the tray were two small dishes of Pokemon Food. Skye grinned. "Hungry, guys?" She set the bowls on the table so they could eat. Skitty hopped right up, eating from the bowl, and Togepi sat herself in Skye's lap as Skye fed her nugget by nugget.

Skye focused on eating her meal too, deciding to wrap up the bread and save it for later. Almost too soon, though, her soup was finished, and Skye's stomach was no longer grumbling.

A flash of movement caught Skye's eye just then. She turned her head to look outside the window, where a blur of a figure was seen running off into the woods from the main road.

Furrowing her brow, Skye wondered if that person was okay, and if maybe she should go after them.

It didn't take her long to decide. "Skitty, Togepi, return," she said, holding out their Pokeballs respectively. Gathering up her things Skye rushed out of the cafe. "Thank you very much!" She yelled over her shoulder to the girl behind the counter who now had a very puzzled look on her face.

It wasn't like Skye to burst into action like this, but something deep in her gut had told her to. She looked around once outside, squinting her eyes in the bright sun, looking for the way the person might have gone. A rustle in the bushes off to the side of the road was her only clue, and she hoped it wasn't just a Sentret.

Quickly but carefully Skye walked over and peered into the bushes, parting the leaves with her hands. At first, she didn't see anything there. But left behind was a small notebook, a pocket-sized one. Curious, she opened it.  
Skye gasped softly. Inside were beautifully detailed sketches of wild Pokemon. Eagerly she turned page after page, gazing upon the sketches until she came to some of Pokemon she had never even seen before, only had heard about in legends.

"Legendary Pokemon. . ." Skye whispered.

Looking up, all that was before her was tree after tree, bushes, and the rustling noises of the leaves overhead. Not a sign as to where the person would have gone.

Sighing, Skye tucked the notebook into her backpack. Maybe it wasn't the wisest of decisions, but Skye moved on through the undergrowth, determined to find out who dropped the notebook.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Boy With the Red Hair

He was running, faster, harder, pushing his way through the trees. Heart pounding, the foliage crunching underfoot, the wind swept back his hair, framing his face. Zane knew he had to keep running, to get away. He wouldn't let them catch him, not after this long. Clenching his fingers around the Pokeball at his waist he threw it far out in front of him.

"Go, Arcanine!" In a flash of red light, the boy's Arcanine appeared from his Pokeball, running fast in front of him. Zane rushed to catch up to the beast, climbing on his back. "C'mon Arcanine, we can outrun these guys, right?" Arcanine barked in return causing Zane to grin. "Let's do this."

Skye was breathing hard, her chest heaving and heart racing. She had been running for a while, trying to see if she could catch up to the person who dropped the notebook. Her run slowly transitioned to a walk, however, as she couldn't keep going on at that pace. Skye stopped, leaning against a tree, catching her breath.

Looking around, all she could see was forest. Along the horizon, however, was a break of daylight, as if the sunshine was breaking through the trees to show a way out of the dense growth. Skye took a deep breath and pressed on, running again, trying her hardest to get herself there. If Skye could get out of the forest, then she could gather her thoughts and go from there.

All Skye could hear was her heartbeat in her ears, feel the cool air as it breezed past her cheeks. The occasional cry of a Pokemon broke through her hearing and startled her, but Skye kept running. She didn't know what it was, but something was pressing her to keep moving forward-that if she stopped or turned around, she wouldn't be able to find the owner of the notebook.

That was important to Skye, finding the owner. Not only were they a talented artist and an obvious lover of Pokemon, but they knew about and were interested in Legendary Pokemon. Rarely Skye met anyone who shared her interest-the lore and tales and absolutely everything surrounding Legendary Pokemon fascinated Skye. She did everything she could to learn about them. Judging from the individual's extensive and detailed drawings, they felt the same way. Or similar, at least.

Finally Skye reached the edge of the forest and pushed past her last patch of branches, revealing. . . A field. A wide, expansive field. Ahead was a small hill, and Skye only guessed that below that hill would be Route 30, the same road where she lived. At least she was close to home. But no sign of the mysterious stranger. With a sigh, Skye started walking across the field, inhaling the scent of wildflowers. It was calming, peaceful.

Walking to the top of the hill, Skye gasped. Just below the edge of the hill, on the sloping ground towards Route 30 was the stranger from before, and he was on the back of a Pokemon! Skye started to run towards him. "H-Hey!" She yelled, running down the hill. The stranger turned his head, read hair whipping in the breeze and his eyes widened.

In her waving hand was the boy's notebook. "Arcanine, stop," he told the Pokemon. His bounding run halted and he stood, his trainer on his back, the breeze blowing back his mane. Skye kept running. Suddenly, she felt herself stumble, her feet seemingly tripping over themselves as she fell head over heels down the hill, rolling, tumbling.

Eyes wide the red-haired stranger ran towards her as Skye rolled to a stop at the base of the hill. She sat up, dazed, rubbing the back of her head. "Ughhh…" Shaking her head she looked up, seeing the stranger loom over her. Up close, she could finally make out some details about him. He was much taller than her, by a good few inches at least. His hair was a vibrant shade of red, long enough to cover his eyes at the right angle. His body was lean, almost muscular, as if he had been through a lot of physical labor over the years.

"Are you okay?" He asked, offering his hand to her. "You took quite the tumble there. . ." He smiled softly.

Skye's cheeks flushed with a soft blush, and she looked down, taking his hand as she got to her feet. "I. . Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she said, returning the smile and rubbing the back of her neck. "Don't worry." Suddenly Skye realized something. "Oh! I found something of y-" Looking to her hands she noticed they were empty.

"Agh! Where did it go?!" Skye exclaimed, turning around and looking back up the hill. "I had your notebook, see, and when I fell I guess it-"

"Arcanine, can you go find my notebook?" The boy interrupted. Arcanine gave a small grunt of approval and bounded up the hill, returning shortly, the notebook in between its jaws. He dropped it at the boy's feet. "Thanks, buddy," he said, smiling at his Pokemon and rubbing behind his ears. He picked it up and tucked in a pocket inside of his black jacket. Now he smiled again at Skye.

"Thanks for finding that. I'd be pretty lost if I didn't have it anymore. . ." He paused, as if something had run across his mind, but he kept on. "My name's Zane, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Skye! It's nice to meet you. . . I have to ask though, we've obviously never met. . .So you're not from around here. Where are you from?" Skye thought she knew everyone in her small town, so it was more likely that he was from somewhere else in Johto-perhaps an entirely different region!

"I'm from the Kanto Region, originally.. At least, I spent a good chunk of my childhood there. But then my family moved here, to Johto, and I've lived all over, since, but mostly in Mahogany Town. However I just returned from the Sevii Islands, so it's good to be back in Johto. . ." His gaze faltered for a moment, then his eyes closed. "Sorry, but I really don't have the time to keep chatting right now. . ."

Skye frowned. "But we only just met! Are you going in this direction?" She nodded towards Route 30 ahead of them. "My family's ranch is up the road aways, and you're welcome to stay there if you need to." From the looks of it, he had been running like he was for more than just when Skye saw. Days, maybe. His hair was a little dirty, clothing torn at the edges, and Skye could have sworn she heard his stomach rumble.

"C'mon," she said with a smile. "I'm sure my dad would love to cook you a hot meal. He loves cooking, and meeting new people at that." She started walking, but paused, looking over her shoulder. "But, if you really can't stay, then at least know my offer stands. I live on a big ranch, it'll be hard to miss if you pass through Route 30. Stop by if you ever need a thing."

Zane watched Skye walk down the road, and he clenched his fists. Part of him knew he might regret this in the long run, but he was hungry, he knew that. And a real place to stay for a night, even. . . He decided.

"Oh, u-uhm, wait!" He said, jogging to catch up with her. "I will. I-I'll take you up on that offer of yours," he said, clenching his fist again as he heard himself stutter like a fool.

Skye grinned. "Great! It won't be too long a walk, don't worry." She walked along side Zane, mind brimming with questions. Questions she would try and ask later, after the poor guy had some food in him.


End file.
